warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Riverstar (Pandora910)
Riverstar is a lean, blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement In Goldenstar's attack against SunClan, Flowerpelt is attacked by Riverstorm and is overpowered until Stonewhisker pulls Riverstorm off. She is seen at a later gathering along with Lionpelt and mentions that she wants to mentor a kit in the nursery. While Tallfern, Flowerpelt and Berrypaw are out hunting they encounter Riverstorm, Batpaw, Dustclaw and Crowpaw. The three apprentices find a wooden formation floating in the river and ask to play on it. After a while, it breaks under their weight and they fall into the river. Both Riverstorm and Tallfern dive into the river. Riverstorm pulls Batpaw up out of the water, she then returns to the water and she and Tallfern get Feathernose out of the water. When Riverstorm realizes three cats are dead she breaks down and wails, blaming herself for their deaths. Tallfern tries to assure Riverstorm that it isn't her fault and Riverstorm falls against Tallfern. Upon returning to camp, Flowerpelt and Tallfern assure the Clan that the death was not the fault of Riverstorm. Dawnstar's Trouble Riverstorm is first seen when Lionstar stops Echoheart's attack on SunClan. He demotes Echoheart as deputy and names Riverstorm his deputy in her place, Riverstorm vows to be a better deputy than Echoheart. Lionstar announces this again at the gathering. While arguing with Echoheart, Thornpelt says it's a blessing that Riverstorm is deputy now. While on patrol during leaf-bare, Riverstorm approaches SunClan and explains the sickness that is plaguing AshClan. She demands herbs from them, and when they refuse she leads an attack on the Clan. When it's clear that AshClan won't win the battle, Riverstorm calls for a retreat. At the next gathering, Riverstorm is shown leading the Clan as Lionstar was too sick to make the gathering. She announces the deaths of Larkpaw, Hawkpaw and Leafwind. After Dawnfire is made deputy, she encounters Riverstorm while on patrol. Riverstorm greets them respectfully and welcomes Dawnfire as the new deputy. She then apologizes on behalf of Lionstar and silences Echoheart when she hisses at the patrol. Riverstorm and Dawnfire bid farewell and Riverstorm returns to her territory with her patrol. When Thornstar shows up as the new leader of AshClan, he claims that Riverstorm was too grief stricken to lead her Clan so he was named leader and Echoheart was named deputy. Dawnfire doesn't believe his story as she knows Riverstorm would never back down from leading her Clan. Riverstorm, along with Haresong, Silvermoon and Lilyclaw show up to SunClan seeking refuge from Thornstar. Flowerstar welcomes them and Riverstorm explains that Thornstar killed Lionstar and that Echoheart killed their sister, Moonwhisker. The AshClan cats are welcomed into SunClan and Riverstorm becomes close friends with Crowfur and Rainears. When Dawnstar returns with her nine lives, Riverstorm congratulates her and says that SunClan is lucky to have her. Dawnstar promises that Riverstorm will be able to return to her home soon. In preparation for the battle, Riverstorm tells Dawnstar that she and the other AshClan refugees have their full loyalty. Before the battle, Riverstorm steps forward and asks all AshClan cats who don't wish to follow Thornstar join by her side. With the battle over and Thornstar dead, SunClan wonders who will be the new leader but most think it will be leader. At their small gathering, Riverstar is in fact the newest AshClan leader with Ashblaze as her deputy. In the A New Horizon Arc [[Sun Awakening (Pandora910) | ''Sun Awakening]]'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mother: Mistypool: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Jayclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: Moonwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Echoheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Niece: Nightheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephew: Blackstorm: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Tree Leader Info }} Image Gallery Category:AshClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Cats Category:AshClan's Future Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters